Innocent Love
by Cherry7
Summary: Why didn't you accept my love? Why couldn't you? My world crumbled when you left.


**Here is my newest story haha. I feel like I rushed this a bit T_T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or yea I think that's it.**

Innocent Love

A gaze was all it took to know I loved you. You're so beautiful and kind but yet I can't find the strength to tell you how I feel. These feelings are something I can live with but your rejection is something I cannot.

"Len-kun." The way your sweet voice says my name makes me go in a trance of what it would be like if you were mine.

I remember the day we first met, Rin and I were at the mall and Rin was running around the book store in the manga section looking for some manga she wanted. I grabbed a random manga of the shelf but my hand touched yours and as I looked at you I knew I was in love. You were beautiful, the way your teal colored hair that was tied in two pig tails touched your ankles, the way you're sea green eyes twinkled and held life in them, the way your skin was a beautiful porcelain, the way you were dressed in that white sundress with blue flowers in them and how your lips we're a rosy pink.

"Oh! We're you going to buy that? I'm sorry I'll grab another one!" Is what you first said to me. I handed you the book and grabbed another one saying it's ok. You smiled thankfully and walked towards another man whose blue hair matched his blue scarf, even though it was summer.

After that day I couldn't stop thinking of you and when I did the thoughts of the blue haired man came into view and I thought to myself it could never be.

A few days later I saw you at the park crying. I came up to you hoping that you would remember me and you did. I asked why you were crying and you looked up at me with a face stained with tears. Even then you looked beautiful. You took a big gulp and looked at the ground.

I learned that the blue haired man was named Kaito and that he was your fiancé and that you we're living with him for a month already. You had caught him cheating on you with another girl whose brown hair shined and whose beauty was far superior to yours. That was a lie to me because in my mind no one could be more beautiful than you.

I hugged you and told you he was an idiot for leaving you and you hugged me back with a quick thank you. We stayed like that for a few moments until the rain interfered and soaked us both.

A smile was shared and from there our friendship started. Rin convinced you to move in with us for as long as you like and I was glad that I was blessed to see you every day.

From there our friendship started to blossom even more and I thought I actually had a chance.

When you hugged me and kissed me on the cheek that day I saved you from those thugs was like a dream for me, I felt like I was in heaven.

That was the turning point in our relationship.

From then on we were closer, so close that I felt that you would reciprocate my feelings for you and we'd be together but it was just a cheap lie.

That day was like a living hell for me.

It was the day I had the courage to confess. Clouds covered the sky and blocked the sun.

"Miku-chan." I said and looked at you directly in the eyes. Your eyes we're sleepy and looked dead. I wanted to hold you and claim you as mine but I couldn't. "What Len-kun?" You put today's breakfast on the table which was one of my favorites a small cup of steamy white rice and some boiled eggs on another plate.

"I have something to tell you something, something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." You look at me with those eyes and blink. "Go ahead tell me."

"Alright." I move towards you and gently kiss you on the lips. The feeling of your soft lips against mine felt like heaven and I felt sparks fly out. I broke the kiss and looked at your shocked face. "Miku…I love you, I have loved you since we first met and I've always wanted to tell you." Why?

Why did you look at me like that? Why did you look at me with such hate? M worst nightmare came true once you said those words. Those toxic words killed me in an instant.

"I'm sorry Len…I can't. This can't ever happen. You're younger than me and you're my little brother I can't." Those sparks that flew in the kiss weren't felt by you then but I was still determined.

"It's just two years though! Don't tell me you didn't feel it! Those sparks you felt them too right?" I didn't know why but I thought that I could get around your thoughts and make you return these feelings.

"It's wrong Len!" She stomped away and left me there just looking at the spot where she was.

After that little incident I didn't speak to a single soul not even to Rin. The place was silent and almost seemed lifeless.

"Len…you've seen Miku? She's not in her room and I haven't seen her since she went out for a walk."

"Ah…n-no I haven't." My voice cracked a bit. I couldn't tell Rin about the incident; memories would flood in, bad memories.

"Okay then…" Without another word she left the small living room.

Miku didn't return though.

Three days passed and Miku didn't return from her walk. All of her belongings were still in her room except for her wallet, her purse, her toothbrush and her brush. I was sure she didn't take any clothes with her since her room was just the way she left it; everything was in place besides those objects.

Rin was worried sick, she knew Miku had run away but was worried about where she went.

I on the other hand was dying. Miku was my first love but also one of my closest friends well actually she was my only friend. Rin and I didn't get out much since our parents had passed away and so we didn't make many friends and those who did we're our neighbors and the nice lady at the drug store nearby.

We we're each other's friend and when Miku barged into our life that void that need for a friend was filled up by her.

Now it was empty again. A year passed and Rin and I returned to our old lives before we met Miku. I had told Rin about the incident a few days after she left and she didn't get mad at me but was disappointed about what Miku said.

We graduated from school and Rin is now in college. Right now Rin is back in that place I dared not to go to for a while picking out a cook book on sweets. During that past year Rin had gotten into baking and soon found out it was what she wanted to be.

Of course I walked away to another section in the store, the mystery section. I love mystery books, since we can't afford a television at the moment I spend my time reading these.

"Len?" That voice. That voice was so familiar. Then it hit me, it was that girl. It was the voice of the girl I loved.

"M-Miku? Is that you?" I turned around to see you standing there with an astonished look on her face. A fake smile was plastered on her still pale face. I guessed she still hadn't forgiven me for what I did a year ago.

"Of course it's me!" Your voice was still as high pitched as I remembered it.

"Oh! Silly me! So what have you've been doing this past year?" The meeting was so awkward for me since I knew you didn't even want to spare a glance at me let alone talk to me.

"Well I've been living with my brother Mikuo in his apartment and I also got a job at this restaurant now as a singer. You?"

"I'm going to college with Rin right now who studying for a degree in culinary arts." You nodded your head and looked at me again.

"That's good for Rin I remember her cooking was delicious…how about you?" Your face held no emotion on it.

"Me? Well I'm a singer for this company called Vocaloid." See after you left depression hit me. My only outlet was music, every day I would go to the park and just sit on the bench writing songs. Sometimes I would go downtown and play near the subway station, or go to the mall and play near the large fountain whose sparkling water spurred everywhere and get kicked out by security and some other times I'd play at the park. One day a man with long purple hair came to me and told me I had talent and that he could make that talent known to the world.

I didn't accept his offer at first though, at that time fame wasn't something I wanted what I wanted was you. I later on knew that it would be impossible to have you and accepted his offer since it was the only thing that could make me happy besides Rin.

You looked surprised and disappointed at what she'd just heard. "Oh…I see…"

"Something wrong?" She shook her head once, then twice.

"Nothing…it's just that…I never thought that by one simple mistake something like this would occur…"

Her words confused me and her actions made it worse. Miku placed her hands on her heart and looked at me with her big eyes.

"That day you kissed me…I did feel the sparks but I didn't want to tell you though because I felt it was wrong." She took a step closer to me and smiled. "I regret it though…" I then felt your soft lips on mine. This time it was my turn for my eyes to widen. It wasn't what I expected at all. This time though it was my turn to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry Miku but I have a girlfriend…." I couldn't hide it I still wanted you but I was already in a relationship and I didn't want to hurt her like you hurt me.

"It's okay it was my fault though. " Your eyes held the same emotions I did when you rejected me. I wanted to kiss you and say that I wanted to be yours but I couldn't.

"Let's just forget that this ever happened okay?" I said one more time and left the store trailing after Rin who was skipping in front of me. Leaving the love of my life behind and never seeing her again.

_**Please read and review~**_


End file.
